I Hope You're Happy
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: We got the story: Act 1: Shiz, Act 2: two years later. But what happened in between? Story of the intermission. Cannon Pairings
1. I hope you're happy, my friend!

**Disclaimer: **_**In the form of a limerick poem**_

**I don't own it, not me!**

**not now, nor when I'm 103.**

**If did own it,**

**I'd surly know it.**

**Why can't you just let me be?**

Elphaba skidded her broom to a stop and tumbled off of it clumsily onto the floor of the Great Giliken Forest. She quickly retrieved the stick of wood that had been enchanted to fly only a day before, allowing her to escape the Emerald City and the Wizard himself. She sat on the ground, eyes closed and pinching the bridge of her nose to relieve the feeling that someone was hitting a hammer against her skull. The realization of what had happened began to set it.

What had she done?

How had she been so stupid to make such a rash move? She couldn't go against the Wizard of Oz, he was just too powerful, and there was the Gale Force to think about. At the time, it had seemed like a brilliant idea. She could help the Animals, do something good, just as she had intended from the start. Now though, the decision seemed desperate, illy thought through. Well, too late to go back now.

And what about Glinda, Nessa, and Fiyero? Had she put them in danger? Stupid, stupid her, her two best friends and younger sister could be in trouble, all because of her. Fiyero and Nessa probably didn't even know what had happened, or if they did, it was from the newspapers, who probably used Morrible's version. They would now be ridiculed for hanging out with Elphaba, possibly shunned. Glinda and Fiyero would lose their popularity, the one think they cared about the most, and Nessa would be mistreated even more by her fellow students, just for being her sister. At least Glinda and Fiyero would be there for her, and eachother.

Her heart wrenched as she realized that she couldn't go back. Never again would her, Galinda and Fiyero spend a lazy Saturday picnicking on the Shiz grounds, eating sweets and getting into debates about Animal's Rights and Elphaba's choice of clothing. There would be no more late night gossip and horrendible shopping sprees with Glinda, or playful bickering and teasing with Fiyero.

Their last week together before Elphaba left for the Emerald City had been stressful. Galinda spent the whole week trying to get Fiyero to pay attention to her, but he seemed distracted. Elphaba was avoiding him altogether because of the awkwardness between them, while at the same time also trying to avoid Galinda, who found Elphaba to be a perfect person to complain to about Fiyero to, a fact that she was very uncomfortable with. So, to sum it up, they had barley seen eachother their last week together, she regretted it now. It was all lost, as if it was never her life, and simply a look into someone else's.

Maybe they would carry on with eachother. Elphaba almost laughed at the thought of Fiyero having to go on those shopping trips since she wasn't there for Glinda. Yes, they had eachother and, as much as she was sometimes jealous of it, were so in love that they could defiantly live without her being there.

Despite this and the risks, she needed to know if they were Okay, if they had returned to their normal lives without much change. So, for the second time that day, Elphaba jumped on her broom and shot into Oz's sky.

***

She hid in a large oak tree, camouflaged both by her green skin and the cloak of darkness. From her position, Elphaba could perfectly see into her old dorm room, what she saw though was the opposite of what she had hoped for. Glinda was there, in perfect health and without a single apparent sign of the Gale Force's infamous methods of interrogation. However, she was defiantly not her usual self. Glinda sat on her bed, curled up in a ball, not taking her eyes off what Elphaba recognized as the Western Sky. Her hair was messed up, and there were obviously dark circles under her eyes. Looking a bit closer, Elphaba could see that Glinda had unsuccessfully tried to cover up tear streaks with a fresh layer of makeup, only to make it run too.

Elphaba needed to see her, talk to her, give her a hug and tell her everything was going to be alright. This would be too dangerous, as she was already risking enough just by being there. She continued to watch Glinda until her friend fell asleep where she was sitting. Elphaba sighed, this wasn't what she wanted Glinda to be like. She new the blond couldn't deal with emotion well and she needed someone to consult with. Why wasn't Fiyero there with her?

Elphaba's heart skipped a beat as she realized what she had to do next.

***

The Boy's Dormitory was always strictly off limits to the girls at Shiz University, with very strict consequences, though the rules were much more relaxed with boys entering the Girl's. Galinda, of course, had broken this rule often to see Fiyero during the weekends, resulting in her telling Elphaba every detail about the visit. Though she defiantly didn't think it at the time, Elphaba was now grateful for this, as Galinda had told her everything from what his opinion on her new dress was to, conveniently, the path she took to get there and the room number.

Luck was certainly on her side, for there was a dense tree right outside his room that allowed her to simply jump to his window instead of flying. She sat there in the tree for a minute, trying to gather courage to go in, and stalling in numerous ways. Finally, she decided to get it over with.

The room was dark, perhaps he wasn't dealing with his grief in a different way than Glinda, or maybe he didn't care what happened to Elphaba. She was a bit hurt by this thought, though tried to convince herself she wasn't. Some paper and pens laid on the desk, perfect. Elphaba strode over to the desk and, in messy handwriting since it was dark, wrote a note. She approached the bed, hardly daring to breath in fear of waking him. The moonlight that shined through the open window cast light on Fiyero. He looked troubled, frightened even in his sleep, as if he was having nightmare. Still, he was the incredible handsome, slightly brainless, and façade wearing prince whose cart crashed into her five months ago.

She quickly turned away and placed the note on the floor directly in front of his window.

Suddenly, there was a noise from behind her. She spun around to see that it was only Fiyero murmuring something in his sleep. "Elphaba..." she froze, watching as he murmured something else that was incoherent then said her name again, "Elphaba..."

She had to get out of there, away from the danger, away from him. Yet she still couldn't move, frozen by something unnameable, indescribable. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her, "Elphaba?"

She jumped, her senses alerted once more. Elphaba dashed for the window and leaped into the trees. With any luck, he would think he had been dreaming, that she had not really been there. Obviously, her luck had run out, for footsteps pounded through the room. Fiyero stood at the window looking across the night sky and Shiz grunds frantically. Elphaba stayed hidden in the tree, worried that her pounding heart would give her away.

He scanned to tree top to bottom, eyes lingering on the place she hid for a second longer than anywhere else. Finally, he seemed to decide it was a dream or his eyes where playing tricks on him, for he retreated back into the room. She let out a sigh of relief, hopefully he wouldn't find the note until morning, and she would be gone by then. All Elphaba had to do was wait until he was asleep again to avoid him seeing her as she flew away.

There was a gasp from inside the room, he had found the note. It was now or never, she grabbed her broom, jumped on, and kicked off from the tree into the sky. A scream came from from below.

"The Wicked Witch of the West! She's here! I just saw her! Wake up! Wake up! The Wicked Witch of the West is here!"

Damn it.

She urged her broom to go faster as more students began to wake up and let out long, terrifying screams. It had been a bad idea, that much was obvious. Something flew past her, missing the broom by about a foot. "Faster.." she whispered, using all of her magic and willpower to get away.

***

Just as dawn broke, Elphaba skidded to a stop in the same clearing as before. She sat down leaning against a tree, eyes threatening to close whether she liked it or not. She was absolutely exhausted, as if she hadn't slept in a week. Losing the battle with her eyes, she laid on the ground and was asleep in a minute.

**I'm seriously debating whether or not to continue this. Usually, I only write one-shots, and thats for a reason; I barley get anytime to write so updates are few and far between. But if you seriously do want me to continue, the story will continue from this point until Wicked Witch of the East. So please review and tell me if I should try committing myself to writing it, or just leave it as it is. Thank you!**


	2. So If you care to find me,

**Yay! I decided to continue this. So, after much review reviewing, chapter planning, procrastinating, then writing, 2nd chapter is up! It turned out to be shorter than I had originally intended, oh well....**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I particularly liked the one in the last chapter, please read it.**

Elphaba woke many hour later to the sound of a bird twittering nearby. "Galinda, close the window, that bird woke me up," she murmured, not bothering to open her eyes.

"I'm sorry, dear. I didn't know I was that loud," came a high-pitched voice. Elphaba's eyes flew open and she was on her feet in a flash, not remembering where she was or how she got there. A bird, or perhaps a Bird, sat on a nearby branch, cocking her head with curiosity.

Realization and remembrance of the events from the day before slowly sunk back in. Feeling weak to her knees, Elphaba slumped back down on the floor, knees drawn to her chest and forehead resting on them. A few minutes later, she looked back up to see the Bird still staring at her.

She raised an eyebrow and it looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry dear, it's just......you're the Wicked Witch of the West. I've heard all kinds of rumors about you, how you harmed innocent Animals." She said these last words with a very accusing tone.

Elphaba rested her forehead on her knees once more, this time closing her eyes. Everyone was against her, even the Animals, now what did she do, who did she help? "Yes, I am the Witch of the West, but please don't believe those rumors, they're not true, I assure you. I would never even dream of hurting an Animal."

The Bird looked at her for a long time, "How old are you, child."

Elphaba inwardly flinched at being called 'child' but let it slide. "Nineteen. I'll be twenty in a week," she noticed the Bird's expression soften at this.

"Aren't you a little young to be playing Lady Rebel, Oz's number one most feared and wanted criminal, young Witch?" It had been a rhetorical question, but Elphaba felt her anger, which was so close to breaking already, reach a boiling point, and couldn't prevent the words tumbling out of her mouth.

"It's not my fault I'm the Wicked Witch of the West! Everything was going perfectly, I could do the magic, I was just what they wanted. I thought I was helping the Monkey, not hurting him! Then, they mentioned that they were using spies to capture, Animals. Needless to say, I snapped." She knew that she probably didn't make any sense at all, not that it mattered.

"Something to spy on the Animals? But what?"

"Flying Monkeys," she said miserably.

"Flying...?"

"Yes, flying. Just another example of how I'm cursed to never do a good deed without it turning out all wrong." To her horror, a tear tricked down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off, not wanting to seem weak.

The Bird flew down from her branch and landed in front of her. She was larger than she seemed to be a first, about to size of Elphaba's hat. She reached out and patted the Witch on the shoulder with her wing.

"I don't think so, young Witch. You seem to be a good person. For goodness sake, you made yourself hated by all of Oz just because the Wizard was against the Animals! I think we can defiantly trust you. What is your name?"

"Fae, my name is Fae." The words had sprung to her lips without any consent from her brain. For reasons unknown to even her, she couldn't bring herself to say her real name. Perhaps it was her mind's unconscious effort to avoid anyone tracing her to her family and friends, to keep them safe.

"Well, Fae, my name is Celcia, and I live in an Animal camp here in the Great Giliken Forest. Since you have no place to stay, why don't you come live there. We are hidden well, no Gale Force officer will find you with us."

Elphaba's face lit up with happiness, "An Animal camp? A real Animal camp? Oh, I have so many questions to ask them! I've devoted my life to help Animals, you see. Dr. Dillamound was my mentor and friend. I helped him in his work to prove that there is n difference between Animals and humans. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

Celcia shook her head sadly, "Yes, I indeed have. I also know of his fate. But that is a sad tale and is for another day. Come along, young Witch." and with that, they were off to the Animal camp.

**Almost a filler chapter, almost. Please review, I really want your opinion on this story....**


	3. Look to the Western sky!

**No excuse but laziness.**

**Disclaimer: **我不拥有它

They traveled for quite some time, Celcia flying low through the trees and Elphaba hurrying along below. Every once in a while, Celcia would make a sharp turn or lead them down a narrow alley of trees, Elphaba became so mixed up that she lost all sense of direction and thought that anyone who could find the camp would either be very lucky or have a very good guide.

Eventually they came upon a village of sorts, right smack in the middle of the forest. Its houses were small, but sturdy and looked like they were build out of leaves and mud. At Elphaba's raised eyebrow, Celcia explained. "We had to build them this way in case the Wizard had spies, like the ones you mentioned, that could fly over and find our camp from above. This way, they can only see a bunch of leaves, which hopefully doesn't look very suspicious."

The Witch nodded and Celcia began to lead her through the camp. They passed an innumerable amount of houses, some larger than others. Other Animals began to peer out but instantly scurried back inside at the sight of Elphaba. They proceeded toward a large hut that rose above all the others and looked as though it was the exact center of the camp.

Celcia stopped her outside of the door of this hut and told her to wait. After a minute, she came back and beckoned with her wing for Elphaba to follow. Inside, an assortment of Animals, from Lions and Bears to a Hummingbird, sat in a circle around a fire in the center of the hut. They had been discussing something, but upon her entering, they all fell silent.

Nervously, Elphaba strode toward the center of the group, unsure on who to face. "Erm, hello.." she said awkwardly. "My name is Fae, though some have probably heard rumors of my other....name, The Wicked Witch of the West." Hisses, screeches, roars, and any other angry animal noise you could think of filled the room, giving Elphaba a strange sense of anger. "But the rumor you have heard are not true!" she shouted over the commotion. "I would _never_ intentionally harm any Animal, I devoted my life to help you when I was younger. I felt the same way as you, discriminated and unwanted by society just because of my appearance and kind of being. I-I felt a connection to the Animals, I always thought they were the ones with the right ideas, compared to the humans.

This seemed to settle down the Animals, for they stopped making any noise and gave their full attention to her. "The Wizard tricked me," she explained, "he told me I was helping the Monkey, but I wasn't. I was deceived by him, and the Monkey paid the price. I was so mad at what had been done that I enchanted a broomstick to fly and escaped his palace, swearing to never again aid or follow the ways of the Wizard. They pronounced me as a Wicked Witch, lying about what had happened, claiming I had hurt the Monkey out of pure spite.

"Celcia found me in the forest and I told her my story. Feeling sympathetic, she took me back to your camp in hope that you all would accept me too. Please do so, I just want to help..." she trailed off at the end and the room stayed quiet for a full 49.63 seconds, all eyes staring up at her.

Finally, a Bear stood up, "Ms. Fae, would you kindly step outside with Celcia, we'd like to discuss this among ourselves."

She nodded and follow Celcia outside. "Well, young Witch, I do believe you impressed them. Nobody has ever stood up to the Wizard like that."

"Well, lets just hope they believe me..."

What felt like hours later, she was called back inside. Once again, she entered the room to see the Animals sitting there, this time looking pleased. The Bear stood up and reached out to shake her hand with his paw, "Ms. Fae, we believe your every word, and would be honored to have you here. My name is Furg, and I am the leader of this camp. We decided that you will be staying with Celcia, if she doesn't mind."

"Of course not! I would be happy to provide a house for Fae," came Celcia's voice from the corner.

"It's settled then. I must warn you to _not_ expect a five course meal three times a day, our food supply is pretty meager. As for your clothing, you'll have to constantly wear the dress you have on, if it rips or tears, we'll provide some material to stitch it back up. As for rules; no reporting what we do to the Wizard, obviously, if you go somewhere, tell us, and if we have a mission for you to do, like rescuing Animals or raiding the Gale Force's camps, you do it" Elphaba nodded, perfectly content with these rules.

The meeting was dismissed and several Animals came up to her and shook her hand in congratulations of defying the Wizard. She soon became so immersed in conversation with some, that she didn't notice Celcia calling her until the bird was perched on her shoulder. "Come along, young Witch, it's time to meet the rest of the camp!"

**Short, I know. And I'm not too sure about this chapter....**

**By the way: If anyone knows where to find/has downloaded Stephine J. Block's performance of Wicked with Annaleigh Ashford PLEASE tell me where I can find/download/get it!!!!!**

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
